


Whatever it is we fell into

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Ten years ago, Tequila and Ginger made a pact that if by now neither of them were in a relationship, then they would marry each other so they wouldn't die sad loner.Of course, neither found a significant other during that decade, but they don't mind if it means marrying the person they fell in love with. Even if that person don't love them back.





	Whatever it is we fell into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So I love love love Tequila and Ginger as a pairing and that since Red infected me with the idea. At one point we were plot bunnying together about how they would have made a pact together to marry each other at one point in their life if they were still both single. And that when that time came they would both be happy to do it because they fell in love, but not knowing it's reciprocated. You know, the usual.
> 
> And then a couple of months ago I was talking about this to Britt and she loved the idea and her birthday was coming so I kicked my butt into writing it. Of course it's not the whole thing that it could be, but who knows maybe one day I'll go back to it and write the 10k story it could be.
> 
> The Merhartwin in it is totally self-indulgent because I can't deal with anyone being unhappy at the end and Britt is the same way and yeah.

Laughter echoes down the corridor as Jason makes his way to the lab, intent on having lunch with Ginger before tradition dictates they cannot see each other until they are standing in church, waiting to be wed.

As always, the thought of finally being married to his best friend, the same woman he’s fallen in love with over the years, gives him a thrill. Sure, if they are getting married tomorrow it’s all because of that pact they made ten years ago so that neither of them would die sad loners, but he knows they’ll have something good nevertheless.

In fact, they already do. He doesn’t need any more than what she’s already giving him to be perfectly happy. And while she might not be in love with him, he’s sure he can treat her right, that he can make her happy.

That certainty is shaken however when he gets to the lab’s threshold and sees her hugging Merlin.  _Clinging_ to him really.

He had noticed of course how close the two had grown in the last few weeks, but it takes him seeing them in each other arms to realise that this is not simply friendship.

Another man would be jealous.

He’s just devastated.

Not because Ginger fell in love with someone who isn’t him. He’s accepted long ago he had no claim on her heart.

No, what hurts the most is the thought she’s been too honorable to go back on their promise after they’ve started planning the wedding. That she thinks he would rather be married to her and have her miss out on her chance at true happiness rather than be alone but knowing she was with the man she loves.

As if he wouldn’t have understood her breaking off their engagement now that she has found someone to spent the rest of her life with.

It would have hurt yes. It  _does_ hurt.

But Jason is not selfish.

Their arrangement was always meant to be a last resort.

Ginger doesn’t need it anymore.

He leaves before they break off their embrace, before they can notice him.

*

There is an incessant knocking on her bedroom door at HQ and if the butterflies in her stomach hadn’t been keeping her awake, she would be mad about it.

But she’s been turning and tossing for the past couple of hours, incapable of falling asleep knowing that at the same time tomorrow, she would have been married to Jason for a few hours already.

It might only be due to a drunken pact they made a decade ago, but since they’ve started planning for it, since they’ve told all their friends and family to save the date, she can’t deny it’s more than that for her. It’s not just marrying her best friend because they’re both sad loners. No, it’s marrying the man she’s been falling in love with for years and working at their common happiness.

She knows of course that Jason isn’t in love with her, but that’s okay. They can still make it work. If Jason didn’t really want this, he would have called it off already. But he hadn’t and there are worse fates than getting the perfect excuse to spoil and cherish the man who unknowingly holds her heart.

Compared to Merlin, forgotten on the sidelines while the two men he loves are finding their happiness together, her lot is a true blessing.

She finally leaves her bed to go open up her door since ignoring whoever is at her door isn’t discouraging them. With any luck, the distraction will help her find sleep afterwards.

She’s got the door half open when the person on the other side finally talks and she slams it shut again in a panic as soon as she recognizes the voice.

“Jason! What the actual fuck? You know it’s bad luck for us to see each other tonight!”

It’s a ridiculous superstition, she’s perfectly aware of it, especially considering they’re not marrying out of love, but it’s stronger than her. They’ve committed to this now and she’ll be damned if she gives Jason any reason to regret it.

Except, she’s not the one at his door right now.

 _Jason_ ’sthe one coming to her in the dead of the night. And  _he_ ’s the one who is usually superstitious just because he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Her heart clenches painfully when she understands what this must be.

He’s finally come to his senses.

He’s backing out of his promise.

She wants to be angry, but she can’t.

If Jason finally figured out he doesn’t want this wedding after all, even if he’s been reassuring her for months that he  _really_ wants it, she’s not about to keep him trapped.

It hurts, but it’s better if it happens now rather than a few months down the line.

She can save face now somehow, pretend they called it off together, that they both realised they were better off as just friends.

She’s about to open the door to let him in so they can discuss it like adults when he starts talking again. His voice is muffled by the door between them, but even then, she can hear the difference in his tone, the sad edge to it.

“I- I can’t go through with it Ginger, I’m sorry.” She wants to tell him that it’s okay, but even though she’s figured it out, she isn’t ready for it. The wings of the butterflies in her stomach have turn to sharp steel and it makes it hard to breath. “ I can’t do this to you Ginger. I can’t keep you from the one you love…”

“What?” Her voice breaks on the word but Jason still hears her, a sad chuckle his only answer at first.

“I’m not blind… Well, not anymore. And you might not have realised it yet, but I don’t want to stand in your way when you do… It’d make me a very shitty friend.”

“Jason, I have absolutely  _no clue_  what you’re going on about.”

If it was anyone else, she would accuse him of shifting the blame on her, but it’s Jason. He has his flaws like everyone else yes, but he always owns up to his actions, always takes responsibilities for his choices.

“I’ve seen you with Merlin… And seriously, it makes sense, you’re perfect for each other. He’ll- He’ll treat you right. Our pact was only if we hadn’t found anyone by now. I can’t hold you to it now that you obviously did. I- I love you too much for that and I can’t bear the thought of you ending up resenting me. Hating me.”

She’s stunned speechless for a long time.

At first, because she cannot understand how anyone can think that her and Merlin are anything more than friends. That is, until Jason says he- until he says that he loves her and it could be as a friend, but there’s simply too much yearning for it to be anything but romantic.

However, even if she’s certain of what she heard, she still cannot believe it. Like Harry is wont to say, it’s not that kind of movie. At least her life has never been.

It would be ridiculous for it to suddenly change.

“Giner? I- Please, don’t hate me. Nothing has to change, I just want you happy, that’s all. I’m still your friend.”

How she forgets time after time that Jason is insecure when he’s not on a mission, when he’s not hiding behind Agent Tequila’s personality, she doesn’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s been years since Jason has felt anything but comfortable in her presence. She hates that it’s changed now.

Hates that there’s nothing she can do about it tonight.

“Damn you Jason! Why did you have to tell me tonight? Now I can’t get out and kiss you, you stupid shit!”

Insulting him is probably not the wisest way to let him know she reciprocates, but she can’t help it.

Right now, she wants to kiss him, she wants to hug him, to simply be close to him.

But she also very much wants to  _marry_ him tomorrow and she isn’t risking their happiness for anything in the world. Not now, not ever again.

“Ginger?”

“I love you too, you dumbass. And you are blind for not figuring out that Merlin is pinning after Harry and Eggsy. I like him fine, but I have too much self-respect to be someone’s third-best. And anyway, I love your stupid ass too much to get with anyone else.” It’s like a dam has been broken now that she knows that Jason loves her back and she cannot stop saying it back.

“You mean that… You really mean that.”

“Of course I do.”

“Can I- can I hold your hand?”

She would have to open the door for that, but she trusts him not to try and sneak a peek.

As soon as the gap is wide enough, Jason slides his hand through and Ginger grabs it and links their fingers together.

With the door between them, it’s awkward and uncomfortable, but the sun is starting to rise when they finally let go, but not before Ginger presses a kiss against his knuckles.

“Meet you down the aisle?”

“I’d like to see anyone try and stop me.”

She pities the poor soul that would dare attempt to ruin their day.

*

“You can now kiss the bride.”

Their lips meet and it’s electric. Jason bends her back like the show off that he is and Ginger laughs into their first kiss, while all their friends and family applaud and cheer.

She cannot remember the last time she’s ever been so happy and it’s made all the sweeter because she’s sharing this with Jason.

They’re both giddy with love and happiness and when she throws her bouquet into the crowd before the dancing starts at the reception, it’s with the wish that whoever catches it gets their happy ending too.

Later on, when she sees Merlin slow dancing with both Harry and Eggsy at the same time, she knows her wish has been granted.

Maybe there’s really something to superstitions after all.


End file.
